Spin The Bottle
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Yep! Hao, Yoh, Ren, Horo, and Lyserg get themselves involved in the famous game! Title pretty much says it all, ne? Rated for yaoi and to be safe. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King…now let's all hope that it's even possible for me to eventually accept that. **Glances around** …Nope, still having wishful thinking…**Sighs and daydreams**

Jessie: Ahhh, I missed writing sooo much! **Sobs in happiness**

Joh: I missed your writing, Sis! **Huggles**

Jessie: **Glomps **Awww, you're the sweetest sister ever! Aishiteru!

J twins: **Starry eyed and huggling**

**Warning:** This fic contains **yaoi.** …Do you people even need to have me say this? Isn't it already common knowledge that I write **yaoi?** Sheesh, you **yaoi**-haters are so dang lucky that I'm nice, and spend an extra 5 minutes thinking up these nuisances for your sakes so just do me a favor and be happy, read the summaries for fics that warn of **yaoi** contact, and don't flame the **yaoi** fics for no good reason. Anyway, here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On_ with the fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, my turn," Horo grinned madly, leaning forward and deftly spinning the bottle in the middle of the circle of shamans. Hao and Yoh's eyes never once left the spinning bottle, eagerly waiting for it to slow. Finally, the momentum of the bottle slowed, and it stopped to point at…

"Haha, Hao!" Hao smirked, and he immediately leaned forward and nonchalantly kissed Horo on the lips.

"Aa, you gotta kiss better than that!" Yoh exclaimed. Horo rolled his eyes, but yelped as Hao pushed it down to the ground, and the fire-shaman forced his tongue between the Ainu's lips. Horo struggled for a while, but Hao firmly pinned his arms over his head. Horo finally gave up, and weakly returned the kiss, rubbing against Hao's intruding tongue with his own. As soon as he complied, Hao pulled back, looking quite pleased with himself, and Horo blushing darkly. Yoh, meanwhile, had been laughing hysterically, and snapping the camera furiously, taking dozens of pictures of the two making out.

"Aw man, this is hilarious," Yoh grinned, shacking his head in amusement. Golden eyes watched Yoh remove the pictures from the camera, and set them aside to dry with the others previously taken. Hao reached forward this time, and neatly spun it so that it showed no sign of stopping very soon. The boys settled back as they waited, and stared at it.

"…Who the hell came up with this idiotic idea anyway?" Ren grumbled, crossing his arms. Everyone looked up in surprise at him; so far, he hadn't been involved in the game at all- he considered himself to be incredibly lucky thus far. Everyone's attention returned to the bottle, as it slowed down, and stopped, pointing directly at Yoh.

Hao broke out into an enthusiastic grin, and he literally _tackled_ his twin to the floor. Horo rolled his eyes and grinned despite himself; after all, _he'd_ been the one to come up with the game along with Hao. Yoh and Hao continued to make out feverishly, with Lyserg taking the photos this time, blushing slightly. Ren coughed loudly when Hao's hand inched towards Yoh's pants zipper, and the two broke apart, both pink around the nose from the lack of Oxygen.

"'Kay, my turn," Yoh panted with a dazed grin, lazily spinning the bottle so that it rocked from side to side are it spun. It quickly stopped, pointing at--

"No way in hell," Ren shook his head, glaring daggers at the snickering Horo and Hao.

"Looks like your luck ran out, Ren," Lyserg couldn't stop himself from admitting what was on everyone's mind. Horo burst out laughing, pounding the floor next to him with a fist. Ren blushed deeply, and averted his gaze as Yoh scooted towards him. He was surprised to feel a hand touch his cheek gently, and he looked back at Yoh. Yoh grinned shyly, and slowly inched their faces closer, until he touched Ren's lips softly. Ren tensed, but didn't pull away, allowing Yoh to press their lips together with more pressure.

Deciding he was okay with this, Ren ran his fingers down Yoh's back, and Yoh lightly caressed his cheek. Ren could distinctly hear Horo clicking away madly with the camera, but decided to ignore it. They pulled away, and turned, blushing. Hao mock clapped.

"Bravo. That's the _first_ innocent kiss we've had tonight," he announced with a smirk. Hao slipped an arm around Yoh's shoulders, and smiled at him.

"But Yoh's _mine,"_ he reminded them all unnecessarily, causing Yoh to blush even more deeply. Ren rolled his eyes, but a smile twitched on the corners of his lips as he spun the bottle. It slowly stopped, pointing between Lyserg and Horo. Horo and Hao paused to look at each other.

"What happens now?" He asked, puzzled. So far, the bottle had pointed more or less directly at a person. Hao thought for only a moment before grinning evilly.

"He needs to kiss them _both,_" he decided. Ren narrowed his eyes, but nevertheless moved towards the two teens. First he kissed Lyserg, and nearly sighed in exasperation as the English boy tensed up considerably. He moved his lips against Lyserg's slightly, coaxing him to respond. Gradually, Lyserg responded, closing his eyes and leaning closer. He moved his hands hesitantly to the back of Ren's head, and stroked Ren's hair as Ren slipped his tongue between his lips.

A particularly loud click in Ren's ear reminded him that he still needed to kiss Horo before his turn was up, and he pulled away, glancing at Lyserg who was blushing a light shade of pink.

Next, Ren turned to Horo, who sat expectantly, grinning at Ren. Ren flushed slightly, and slowly pressed his lips against Horo's. Horo immediately pinned Ren underneath him, and nibbled on Ren's lower lip, and was granted entry. Before he realized what he was doing, Ren moved his hands under Horo's shirt, and teased his nipples, causing the older shaman to moan loudly into their mouths. They broke apart only when they couldn't hold their breath anymore, and starting panting very heavily. Hao and Yoh grinned.

"Horo and Ren make _such_ a great couple," Yoh cooed, resting his head against Hao's shoulder. Hao absentmindedly traced small circles on Yoh's back as he watched in amusement as Horo and Ren blushed in unison, but didn't make any negative comment.

Horo suddenly kissed Ren on the cheek. Ren's eyes widened slightly, and he turned his head quickly, only to have his lips again connect with Horo's. The two sat, stunned, and Yoh went to take a picture, but nothing happened.

"Awww, we ran outta film," he pouted. Horo and Ren broke apart, smiling.

"And that was so cute, too," Yoh whined. Hao chuckled, and pulled Yoh against him.

"_You're_ cute, Yoh," Hao commented. Yoh grinned widely.

"Hai, and you're sexy!" He giggled. Hao kissed him happily.

"Damn right," he agreed. Lyserg stifled a large yawn, and got up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," he said, as he wiped away the tears that had formed from his yawn. Hao got up, and pulled Yoh to his feet.

"Heh. Can't wait to see these pictures in the morning," he snickered, pulling Yoh along with him to their bedroom.

"G'night, guys," Yoh called, looking behind him and flashing them a grin as he was hauled off by his onii-chan. Only Horo and Ren remained, standing together in silence. Horo looked at Ren, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his arm.

"Um, wanna…go out tomorrow?" He asked with a grin. Ren smiled slightly.

"Alright," he replied quietly. Horo's eyes brightened, and he hugged Ren tightly before pecking him on the lips.

"Awesome! Goodnight, Ren!" He laughed, as he hurried down the hall to his room. Ren watched Horo until his disappeared from sight, before glancing down at the bottle by his feet. Another smile twitched on the corners of his lips.

"…It's still a stupid game…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Yeah um…I was _incredibly_ bored, and it was just an idea that popped into my head…nevertheless, I did have a pretty fun time writing it!

Joh: It had lots of kissing!

Jessie: Yep! So please tell me what you thought…I tired to put in a few hints of different couplings but it was supposed to mainly be HaoxYoh and HoroxRen. And also, I wanted to post a few stories at once to make up for the lack of stories while I was banned. Hope you enjoyed! Really am curious for some feedback.

(Review, because Jessie missed reviews so dang much **Sobs**)

\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
